


Zapomniane Słowa

by neptunev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunev/pseuds/neptunev
Summary: Spodziewany list z niespodziewanymi słowami.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Zapomniane Słowa

**Author's Note:**

> repost z wattpada. jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta to wiedz, że jesteś aniołem i kocham cię. to moje pierwsze ff po długiej przerwie od pisania, więc mam nadzieję na konstruktywną krytykę. peace out.

Nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Jej palce kurczowo zaciskały się na świstku papieru. Obawiała się, że zaraz nieumyślnie podrze go na drobne kawałki, mimo to nie zmniejszała ucisku. Zupełnie jakby bała się, że ktoś wyrwie jej kopertę z rąk.

Z każdym krokiem przyspieszała tempo. Nie chciała by ktokolwiek zauważył, że się spieszy. Gdyby mogła przebiegłaby cały dystans dzielący ją z ptaszarni do jej kwater. Ale to nie było zachowanie, które przystoi szpiegmistrzyni Inkwizycji. Więc szła przed siebie szybkim i wartkim krokiem, po raz pierwszy żałując, że postanowiła zaszyć się w dalekich czeluściach zamku.

Znajome twarze, które spotykała po drodze zdawały się nagle odległe. W głównej sali dostrzegła ją Josephine. Pomachała jej dłonią i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale gdy zobaczyła oczy rudowłosej kobiety, jej twarz momentalnie zastygła. Odprowadziła ją wzrokiem w ciszy. Natknęła się jeszcze na paru agentów gotowych jej zdać raport. Zignorowała wszystkich.

Przechodząc przez ogród poczuła chłodny wiatr dosięgający ją z Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Miała wrażenie jakby to był pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy jej płuca wypełnia świeże powietrze, a zimno szczypie w policzki. Jej myśli powróciły do chwil z odległych czasów, gdy chłód kontrastowały ciepłe usta na jej ustach. Koperta w jej dłoniach była już doszczętnie zgnieciona.

Przed nią pozostawała ostatnia przeszkoda. Schody, które miały doprowadzić ją do miejsca, w którym powinna być już od dawna. Schody, które ocalą ją od popadnięcia w całkowity obłęd. Zaczęła biec. Nie obchodziło ją już czy ktoś ją zobaczy. Liczył się tylko list. Liczyła się tylko _ona_.

Jej dłoń wreszcie wylądowała na klamce. Otworzyła drzwi i natychmiastowo zatrzasnęła je za sobą. Usiadła na łóżku. I siedziała tak nie wiadomo ile czasu, trzymając kopertę z listem w rękach. Tak długo czekała na ten moment. Tak wiele nocy marzyła o tej chwili, kiedy będzie otwierać ten kawałek papieru. Ale gdy już miała go w rękach i od przeczytania jego zawartości dzielił ją jeden mały ruch sparaliżował ją strach.

„Co jest w środku?” – zastanawiała się. Co jeśli coś co jej się nie spodoba? Coś co sprawi, że wszystko przestanie mieć sens?

Jeszcze przed chwilą nie mogła wytrzymać z niepewności, a teraz nie pragnęła niczego innego tylko trwać w niej dalej. I mieć nadzieję.

Po paru minutach zastygnięcia w końcu przemogła się i rozerwała kopertę powolnym, ostrożnym ruchem, by nie uszkodzić listu. Jej wzrok poleciał do pierwszej linijki:

„ _Najdroższa Leliano”_

Nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które oblały jej twarz. _Jej pismo_. Sposób w jaki pisała literę „L”, z zakręconym ogonkiem. Zupełnie jakby przykładała dodatkową uwagę do niej, jakby była dla niej _ważna._ Nim przeszła do dalszej części listu pogładziła dłonią kartkę w miejscu tych dwóch słów.

_„Zanim opowiem Ci co działo się ze mną w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że tęsknie za Tobą i nie mogę znieść tego, że każdego dnia budzę się bez Ciebie u boku”_

Zaśmiała się cicho, a za chwilę załkała.

_„Oczywiście, że wyprawa mająca na celu wyleczenie skażenia nie mogła należeć do łatwych, mimo to nie przewidywałam, że tak bardzo się to na nas odbije.”_

Jej twarz wypełnił smutny uśmiech. Pomyślała o chwilach, gdy były razem. Gdy myślały, że nic ich nie rozdzieli.

_„Nie chcę Cię dłużej trzymać w niepewności. Moja misja się jeszcze nie zakończyła i nie mogę do Ciebie wrócić.”_

Jej dłonie znów zacisnęły się na liście. Przez chwilę beznamiętnie patrzyła przed siebie, po czym wróciła do tekstu.

_„Mam nadzieję, że pocieszę Cię jednak tym, że jestem na dobrym tropie. Księga Morrigan faktycznie okazała się użyteczna. Pewnie zastanawiasz się gdzie w tej chwili się znajduję. Moje badania zaprowadziły mnie do starożytnych elfich świątyń. Pobliski klan Dalijczyków zaoferował mi gościnę. Pewnie zawdzięczam to mojemu niewątpliwie elfiemu pochodzeniu (te uszy, zawsze mnie zdradzają!)”_

Zachichotała, a na jej twarzy rozlał się ciepły uśmiech. Pomyślała co by się stało, gdyby ktoś wszedł teraz do jej komnaty i zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Pewnie stwierdziłby, że jakiś demon nieudolnie próbuję naśladować ich szpiegmistrzynię.

_„Przypomina mi to naszą dawną podróż. To było moje pierwsze spotkanie z Dalijczykami i pamiętam jak wszystkie moje nadzieje i oczekiwania legły w gruzach. To były zwykłe elfy, a ja spodziewałam się, że nagle odkryją przede mną wszystkie tajemnice moich przodków. W tym czasie to było dla mnie ważne. Dowiedzieć się kim naprawdę jestem, gdzie należę. Cieszę się, że dziś już nie muszę poszukiwać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Kiedy jestem obok ciebie wszystkie odpowiedzi się same pojawiają.”_

Gdyby powiedziałaby jej to 10 lat temu pewnie oblałaby się rumieńcem. Jej strażniczka naprawdę dobrze radziła sobie ze słowami. Ale nie była już Lelianą, bardką, która marzyła o miłości jak z legend, tylko Siostrą Słowik, mózgiem siatki szpiegowskiej potężnej Inkwizycji. Jednak musiała przyznać to było urocze. Zamknęła oczy i rozmarzyła się…To nie czas na takie rzeczy!

„ _W każdym razie, mam wszystko czego potrzebuje by w spokoju kontynuować moje poszukiwania. Nie chcę wchodzić w detale dotyczące moich ostatnich odkryć, by nie zapeszać, ale wiedz, że czuję się pewna co do poszlak, które mam. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, twoja sytuacja też jest całkiem napięta. Koryfeusz… nie wierzę, że jego istnienie było przede mną ukrywane. Jestem komendantką Szarej Straży w Fereldenie, chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia, czyż nie?”_

Jej ukochana zawsze była bardzo dumna z funkcji, którą pełni. Podziwiała ją jako ktoś kto także w życiu kieruję się obowiązkiem i powołaniem. Lubiła mówić, że to Leliana nadała jej życiu sens, ale kobieta w głębi duszy wiedziała, że tak naprawdę połowa serca jej wybranki należy do Szarej Straży. To tam odnalazła po raz pierwszy dom i rodzinę.

„ _Chcę Ci też powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro z powodu Justynii. Wiem, że była dla ciebie bliska.”_

Widok tego imienia wciąż wywoływał nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu.

_„A więc Inkwizycja? To tym się teraz zajmujesz, hm? Słyszałam, że ta Inkwizytorka to całkiem ciekawa osóbka. Dalijka? No spójrz, kolejna elfka ratuje świat.”_

Stwierdziła, że faktycznie, gdyby tak pomyśleć o tym, to całkiem niecodzienna sprawa, że ostatnia dekada w Thedas serwuje im nie tylko jedną, ale dwie elfie bohaterki. Może to czas by elfy powróciły do chwały?

_„Jest z Tobą Josephine, prawda? Jeśli ktoś miałby zaprowadzić pokój na tym świecie tylko za pomocą słów, to z pewnością będzie to ta dziewczyna. Kiedy wrócę koniecznie musimy spotkać się w trójkę – na herbatę, a może coś więcej?”_

Do jej głowy powróciły wszystkie wspomnienia spotkań z Josie, które kończyły się spożywaniem trunków wieloprocentowych. Było…ciekawie, to musiała przyznać.

_„Podobno jest też tam Cullen w roli, bodajże, doradcy militarnego? Wybacz, ale za czasów Kręgu nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę tego chłopaka w jakiejkolwiek roli dowódczej. On u c i e k a ł na mój widok, rozumiesz Leli? I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że się we mnie podkochuje.”_

Leliana z rozbawieniem pomyślała o tym jak zareagowałby na te słowa Cullen. Minęła dekada, zmężniał i dojrzał. Mimo to, zawsze gdy na niego patrzyła dostrzegała cień tego niezręcznego, nieśmiałego chłopaka, który był na tyle mało domyślny, że zadurzył się w dziewczynie, która nie odczuwała żadnego pociągu do mężczyzn i nie kryła się z tym wcale. Roześmiała się na głos.

_„A więc z tego co wiem zebrałaś tam samych najlepszych z najlepszych. Wygracie to. Wierzę w was. Wierzę w Ciebie. Zawsze, nie zapominaj o tym.”_

Ostatnie chwile były naprawdę ciężkie dla niej. Od wybuchu podczas Konklawe i śmierci Justynii aż po zniszczenie Azylu. W takich momentach łatwo było stracić wiarę. Fakt, że ona, najważniejsza dla niej osoba, nie mogła być obok w najtrudniejszym dla niej czasie dołował ją niemiłosiernie. Potrzebowała tych słów.

_„Kiedy to wszystko się skończy i będziemy znów razem, zamieszkamy w domu nad morzem, co ty na to? Ty zajmiesz się hodowlą bryłkowców (właśnie, jak sprawuje się Dziubdzuś II? Mam nadzieję, że zostawiłaś go w dobrych rękach), a ja będę badać pradawną magię. Wieczorami będziemy siadać na ławce przed naszym domkiem i patrzeć w gwiazdy. Opowiesz mi o historiach rozdzielonych kochanków, którzy spotykają się na nieboskłonie co noc. Tak jak wtedy, w obozie. Tęsknie za Tobą._

\- Ja za tobą też – wyszeptała Leliana.

_„Ale wiesz już o tym. Nie chcę, by ten list był zbyt długi. Zostawmy sobie jakieś tematy do rozmowy, gdy znów się spotkamy. Pamiętaj, czy zła osoba zastanawiałaby się nad tym czy źle postępuje?”_

Te słowa. To właśnie je usłyszała 10 lat temu po konfrontacji z Marjolaine, kiedy zwątpiła w siebie i w swoją moralność. Zapomniała o nich. Wszystko nagle rozjaśniło się w jej umyśle i nabrało sensu.

_„Kocham Cię._

_Zawsze Twoja,_

_Taygen”_

Przycisnęła list do piersi i zaczęła się śmiać, a potem płakać. A może jednocześnie śmiała się i płakała, sama nie wiedziała. Wiedziała jednak, jak dalej iść przed siebie by już więcej nie potknąć się i przewrócić.


End file.
